Une nouvelle façon de faire
by CutieSunshine
Summary: Après les événements du Ministère, Dumbledore décide de révéler la prophétie à Harry, mais aussi à l'Ordre et au Ministre. Ce choix entraînera une toute nouvelle approche de la suite des événements... Ma vision d'un Harry plus mature et décidé. Happy end parce que je préfère ça.


Coucou aux lecteurs qui s'égareraient par ici...

Alors ça fait des années que je n'ai pas écrit, et même si je ne pense pas effacer mes précédentes histoires, je préfère ne plus y penser :D Voici un petit OS sorti tout droit de mon imagination en une après midi.

Disclaimer : je ne touchez évidemment rien pour cette petite production et tout l'univers de HP appartient à notre déesse JKR 3

Bonne lecture !

**Une nouvelle façon de faire**

Harry se tenait, l'air passablement sonné, face à l'assemblée : Dumbledore, McGonagall, certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mais aussi le Ministre Fudge, Percy et quelques aurors.

Ça faisait une bonne demi-heure que le Ministre déblatérait des idioties, suite à la « découverte » de la renaissance de Voldemort (environ un an après qu'il l'ait annoncé, mais bon...) et de la prophétie qui liait Harry à la mort du plus-grand-mage-noir-autoproclamé-de-tous-les-temps.

Harry avait bien envie de lui dire de la fermer pour le laisser réfléchir en paix, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière le fait que Voldemort ne cessait de lui courir après, voulant visiblement sa mort, mais c'était malgré tout assez surprenant d'apprendre qu'une prophétie avait scellé son destin. Enfin, leur destin. Enfin non, celui de _toute_ la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Et la population moldue. Merlin, il allait avoir une migraine carabinée.

\- … ne pouvons pas simplement laisser un enfant faire ce qu'il veut sous prétexte qu'il est le seul à...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous disons, Cornélius, le coupa Dumbledore, agacé. Le fait est que Harry a un rôle à jouer. Et qu'il est bien le seul à pouvoir l'accomplir. Et ce n'est pas en faisant croire à la population que la menace n'existe pas qu...

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de tout révéler, Dumbledore ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Pensez à la panique...

\- Parce que vous pensez tout cacher ? Encore ? Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Ministre, je pense qu'il est largement temps d'admettre vos erreurs et...

\- Calmez-vous, Alastor. Nous ne devons pas agir dans la précipitation. Le plus important aujourd'hui est d'assurer la sécurité de Harry. De plus, et ça me peine d'en arriver là, nous nous devons de lui donner les armes pour le combat à venir. Un entraînement sera mis en place dès les prochaines vacances et...

Harry commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Comme d'habitude, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Et parlait de lui sans en tenir compte. Il perdit le fil de la conversation et se prit à observer l'assemblée autour de lui.

McGonagall avait son perpétuel air pincé, mais il ne savait pas si ça dénotait de l'agacement, de la colère ou une forte envie d'aller se sustenter (après tout, elle faisait toujours la même tête).

Maugrey était toujours en colère, mais là aussi, c'était normal. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier de se faire reprendre par le directeur et renvoyer dans les cordes aussi sèchement. Harry le comprenait un peu, ayant toujours reçu le même comportement des adultes autour de lui. Dumbledore notamment était très fort à ce petit jeu.

Les Weasley étaient là aussi, à la droite de Harry, tandis que Remus se tenait à sa gauche et tenait sa main serrée dans la sienne depuis l'annonce de la prophétie. Molly et Arthur semblaient abattus mais résignés. Tandis que la mère de famille avait les larmes aux yeux et caressait doucement son autre main sans discontinuer, Arthur écoutait avec attention le discours du directeur, les sourcils froncés. Harry se sentait peiné pour eux.

Remus avait l'air... sur le point de s'écrouler ou de sauter sur quelqu'un pour le battre comme plâtre. Peut-être le Ministre. Certainement le Ministre. Quoiqu'il regardait Dumbledore d'un air curieux... Et puis ses yeux brillaient un peu... En fait, il pourrait certainement le faire si ça ne risquait pas de se solder par sa mise à mort pure et simple.

Harry eut une petite surprise en jetant un œil vers Snape. Il devait certainement écouter tout ce qui se disait (Snape n'était jamais rien de moins qu'informé de _tout_), mais il fixait Harry. Ce qui étonnait ce dernier n'était pas le regard fixe (il s'était habitué à être une cible privilégiée du Maitre des Potions et de ses regards incisifs), mais plutôt qu'il n'y voyait pas de... haine ? Ni de contentement, ce à quoi Harry se serait attendu suite à la... à ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. Harry balaya cette information de son esprit. _Plus tard_. Non, le professeur avait plutôt l'air... interrogatif. Harry leva un sourcil, indécis, mais Snape détourna rapidement les yeux. Le jeune élève était en colère contre lui, mais les nouvelles apprises durant la dernière heure avaient comme qui dirait _anesthésié_ tout autre sentiment que l'étonnement. Et la fatigue. Une énorme fatigue. Surtout que la soirée était loin d'être finie.

Les autres personnes présentes n'intéressaient pas vraiment Harry. Il avait par contre un compte à régler avec le Ministre. Et il commençait vraiment à avoir besoin de se décharger. Il se leva. Ce fait faillit le faire se renfrogner, mais il avait conscience de ne pas avoir assez de stature pour en imposer en restant simplement assis. Merci de l'excuse d'éducation des Dursley pour ça.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur, monsieur le Ministre.

\- Oui, Harry ? L'interrogea doucement Dumbledore. Il ne semblait pas surpris de son interruption.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur. Vous nous avez appris beaucoup de choses ce soir. Monsieur le Ministre notamment, a enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'on lui dit depuis un an. Ah oui et au fait, ajouta Harry en ce tournant vers Fudge, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, Monsieur, mais parmi les mangemorts capturés ce soir, se trouve Peter Pettigrow, vivant. J'ose espérer que vous comprenez ce que cela signifie concernant Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu se retrouver en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, mais vous conviendrez, j'en suis sur, qu'il faut faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire. Après tout, Sirius a passé 12 ans emprisonné injustement et a... disparu en fugitif.

\- Jeune homme, vous n'avez rien à dire sur cette affaire ! Le Ministère se doit...

\- … de rétablir la vérité, toute la vérité, sur cette affaire et sur le reste ! Rugit Harry d'un coup, avant de continuer. _Voldemort est en vie_, il s'apprête à prendre le pouvoir, et il n'a pas l'intention de juste laisser en vie ceux qui le suivront docilement ! Il est complètement fou et tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son chemin vont juste mourir ! Et si vous ne prévenez personne, ça ne sera qu'un carnage !

\- Harry, calme-toi, dit doucement Mme Weasley en lui prenant le bras.

Tout le monde avait sursauté à son éclat et semblait abasourdi que le jeune homme _si calme_ s'énerve d'un coup. D'autant plus qu'un petit courant d'air frais s'était levé dans la pièce... Harry se tourna vers Mme Weasley et se calma en la regardant. Il souffla un coup puis reprit :

\- Je disais donc, Monsieur le Ministre, il n'est plus temps de penser à votre poste, ou à l'opinion publique. Il s'agit de protéger les sorciers, _tous_ les sorciers, sinon...

Harry fit une pause, puis se tourna vers le directeur, en ayant manifestement terminé avec l'homme au chapeau melon. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de s'étouffer de rage, mais le jeune homme face à lui l'empêcha de parler en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le défiant ouvertement de rétorquer.

Le Ministre se leva, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais jeta un œil autour de lui. Il ne vit que des regards gênés et/ou goguenards. Il finit par éructer :

\- J'ai des annonces à faire à nos compatriotes, mais sachez que je n'en resterai pas là, Dumbledore! Vous ne ferez pas ce que vous voudrez impunément !

\- Comme il vous plaira, Monsieur le Ministre. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de nos prochaines actions. Ne tentez pas de les entraver, ou vous apprendrez que votre pouvoir est une chose bien fragile. Si vous souhaitez nous contacter pour discuter de la suite des événements, vous êtes bien entendu le bienvenu.

Le Ministre entendit qu'il était congédié. Il se tourna et fit un geste pour rappeler les aurors présents. Shacklebolt, présent, se tourna vers Dumbledore et après un regard entendu suivit le Ministre, non sans faire à Harry un clin d'œil complice.

Après cet intermède, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le Directeur et lui dit, après qu'il lui eut donné un coup de tête d'assentiment :

\- Monsieur, vous avez raison quand vous dites que je devrais être préparé. Mais cette fois-ci, j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez. Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je n'en ai jamais été un, quoi que vous en pensiez et je n'en ai plus le luxe. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me débiner ou de remettre en question ce que vous avez prévu. Mais rendez vous compte que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser de côté, ne rien me dire, et attendre que je me comporte comme un bon petit soldat le moment venu. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, et nous y avons beaucoup perdu. Nous avons failli mourir, nous des gamins d'à peine 15 ans, et...

A cet instant, Harry sembla sur le point de s'effondrer, il reprit son souffle, mais chacun put entendre le sanglot de désespoir dans sa voix quand il dit ces mots qui rendraient les choses bien trop réelles :

\- Sirius... Sirius est mort. Il est mort et il ne reviendra plus. Je ne veux plus que qui que ce soit meure... pour moi.

Snape se fit entendre pour la première fois de la soirée par un reniflement de dédain. Harry se tourna vers lui, une pointe d'agacement dans les yeux.

\- Oui, professeur, Sirius est mort pour moi. Parce que je m'étais mis en danger, bêtement. Parce que je voulais le protéger et que j'étais persuadé qu'il était en danger de mort. Parce que je ne savais pas que Voldemort pouvait me contrôler ainsi. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Qui a prit le temps de m'expliquer ? Personne. Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi professeur, mais je n'ai jamais pu faire confiance à un adulte de toute ma vie, et votre parole n'avait aucune espèce de vérité pour moi. Malgré le fait que je sache maintenant que vous me disiez la vérité, pourquoi est-ce que je vous aurais cru ? Surtout vous qui me haïssez sans que je sache pourquoi...

\- Nous t'entendons, Harry... tenta Dumbledore.

\- Non, Monsieur, l'interrompit Harry en se retournant vers lui. On attend de moi que je fasse quelque chose, mais personne ne me dit quoi, comment ou même pourquoi. Je ne veux pas faire le gamin pourri gâté, mais si je dois participer à une guerre et tuer un... homme, je veux qu'on me considère réellement en tant qu'adule.

\- Harry, tu ne vas pas participer à cette guerre, ou tuer un homme, tu n'es pas un adulte mais un enfant ! S'écria d'un coup Mme Weasley en se levant.

Harry se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras :

\- Mme Weasley, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous l'avez entendu. Si Voldemort n'avait pas eu connaissance de la prophétie, les choses auraient été différentes. Aujourd'hui, il m'a pris pour cible et n'hésitera pas à s'attaquer à mes proches pour m'atteindre. Merlin, ce discours a l'air totalement égocentrique, ajouta Harry avec un sourire désabusé et en relâchant Molly, mais c'est vrai. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes officiellement en guerre, et ce jusqu'à la fin de Voldemort. Alors, s'il vous plaît, vous tous ici, je vous demande de m'aider. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul.

Après ces paroles, beaucoup d'autres furent prononcées. Dumbledore accepta de travailler avec Harry. Il accepta même qu'il mette au courant ses amis de toute la réunion.

Mme Weasley pleura beaucoup, car non seulement Harry, le garçon qu'elle aimait comme les siens, mais aussi ses enfants, étaient réellement en danger de mort. Elle finit par accepter également.

Remus se tint auprès de Harry jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au combat contre Voldemort. Tout l'Ordre le fit, chacun à sa façon.

Harry et ses amis devinrent des guerriers, même s'ils tentèrent de préserver leur jeunesse.

La surprise vint de Snape, qui s'il ne se transforma pas d'un coup en bisounours, fut un allié précieux dans la préparation de Harry et la bataille.

Il y eut des trahisons, des deux côtés (la génération de Serpentard de Harry fut une surprise sur bien des plans) il y eut des morts, tragiques, d'autres beaucoup moins (Ombrage et Fudge auraient été quantité négligeable s'ils n'avaient pas été une telle épine dans le pied de Harry, sans rire). Il y eut des survivants, et non plus un seul.

Puis il y eut la vie. Les joies, les peines, les naissances, les décès. Tout reprit à peu près son cours, même si de grands changements eurent lieu.

En tous les cas, ils vécurent heureux.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'imaginais un Harry plus mature, apte à réagir aux événements du Ministère sans se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Du coup, on peut dire qu'il est totalement OOC, mais tant pis. Je suis totalement influencée par mes lectures du moment, soit des fictions où Harry prend son destin en main. J'étais partie sur un gros bashing Dumby, mais ça ne serait pas rentré dans un OS, du coup j'ai laissé tomber Lol


End file.
